Closed Doors
by Karakuri Pierrot
Summary: Ryoma and his family came back to Japan for his second year. But wait! Ryoma isn't going to Seigaku. He also didn't join the tennis club! What the hell is going on here? -!-Discontinued-!- -Check latest chapter or my profile for details...-
1. Door no 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Warning: OOCness and mentioned death.

* * *

**Door no. 1: The new school [revised]**

He sighed as the car stopped in front of a plain white and blue two-story house.

"We're here." His mother said.

They got out of the taxi then paid the driver after getting their luggage.

"Welcome to our new home." She said then they entered the house.

* * *

"What school am I attending, mom?" He asked while eating.

"You'll be going to Hyotei Gakuen. It may not be the best school to go to but it's the nearest one from here." His mother answered.

"Okay." He muttered.

"Your uniform is in my room. Just get it after breakfast. The first day is tomorrow." His mother told him.

"Okay. Excuse me." He said then he stood up, placed his plate on the sink and went to his mother's room to get his uniform.

* * *

"Good morning. I'm pleased to tell you that we have a new student. Please enter." The teacher said.

He entered the room and stood in front of everyone. The teacher told him to introduce himself.

"Takeuchi Ryoma." He stated.

"Can you tell us a little about yourself?" The teacher asked.

"I came from America and live with my mom and cousin." He said.

"Class, do you have any questions for Takeuchi-san?" The teacher asked the class.

Many of them raised their hands. Ryoma picked a guy from the far back of the class.

"Tsukire Hiyachi. From what school are you from?" He asked.

'He isn't as conceited as everyone else. I may grow to like him.' Ryoma thought.

"Seishun Gakuen." Ryoma answered.

Hiyachi bowed then sat down on his seat. Ryoma picked a girl not to far from Hiyachi.

"Kuzashi Yuriko. What club are you planning on joining, Takeuchi-san?"

'She's polite, nice and not acting like a fan girl over me.' Ryoma mused.

"I'm planning on joining the Music Club and possibly the Photography Club as well." Ryoma stated.

"Thank you." Yuriko said then bowed and sat down like Hiyachi.

He answered a few more questions about his status, his hobbies and his family background.

"Takeuchi-san, sit between Tsukire-san and Kuzashi-san." The teacher ordered.

Ryoma nodded and took his seat. He noticed all the stares he got but he gave them no heed. Once he got to his seat. He received a small note.

**Takeuchi-san, Hiyachi-kun and I are a part on the photography and music clubs. We also know a sempai who is also a part of the music club. Think about it. - Kuzashi Yuriko**

Ryoma wrote a quick reply and past it to his seatmate unnoticed by anyone else.

**Sure Kuzashi-san. Where shall we meet? - Takeuchi Ryoma**

Yuriko wrote the place in a swift motion then passed it back to him, going unnoticed as well.

**Meet us at the roof at the school. Hiyachi-kun and I usually go there with sempai. - Kuzashi Yuriko**

He reread the note to be sure at the place written. He wrote his reply and fixed his gaze back to the front of the class.

**Sure, Kuzashi-san. See you then… - Takeuchi Ryoma**

She smiled a bit and brought her gaze back to the front of class.

* * *

"Echizen-san, it's nice to see you here." He greeted.

"Same is to you, Ohtori-sempai but it is Takeuchi now." Ryoma informed the senior.

"Oh, okay..." Choutarou drifted off, not bothering to ask why he changed his last name.

"You two know each other?" The other two juniors asked.

"Yes, we do. He used to be in the tennis club of Seigaku. We never thought that a Seigaku student would be the new student." Choutarou said.

"Oh… Well, let's get to business. Takeuchi-san, here, wants to join the music club sempai. I was wondering if you can accompany him there while Hiyachi-kun and I do something for the photography club." Yuriko explained.

"I don't mind." Choutarou said.

* * *

"So you want to join the music club. Which instrument or instruments do you play?" The teacher asked.

"I can play a few instruments but I favor the guitar, violin and piano, sir." Ryoma said.

"I see. We rarely have students joining this club so, welcome to the music club Takeuchi-san. Here are the schedules of our meetings and practices and also the names of our president and vice-president." The teacher said while handing him an envelope with the following documents.

"Thank you, sir." Ryoma said then left with Choutarou.

* * *

"Did you get in?" Yuriko asked.

"Yes, I did. I would like to see the photography club's schedule before I join." Ryoma stated.

"Here, you can look at mine." Hiyachi suggested, handing him a slip of paper.

"Thanks." Ryoma checked the time slots after getting the paper.

"I'll be joining this club as well." Ryoma said after a few seconds.

"That's great! I'll show you the club room after class." Yuriko said happily but her voice not going over average.

"If it is okay with you, that is." Hiyachi added.

"It's okay. My mom would want me to make friends and join clubs anyway." Ryoma mumbled.

His two companions chuckled at him silently.

'This will be fun.' They thought.

* * *

"Takeuchi-san, what's Seigaku like?" Yuriko asked.

"It's okay compared to this school. Here at Hyotei, there are more snobs while there at Seigaku, there are more weird people." Ryoma said.

"Really?" Hiyachi asked.

"Yes. I could show you a picture of last year's nine regulars of Seigaku." Ryoma suggested.

"Nine? It thought there was supposed to be eight?" Yuriko asked.

"Well, there are eight but our manager is actually a regular. He won't be of the regular if someone hadn't joined the club." Ryoma explained.

"Ah… So that's why there are nine." Hiyachi said.

"You're right. The captain was a rock, the vice-captain was a worry-wart, the manager was a mad scientist and the genius was an always smiling sadist." Ryoma stated bluntly.

"Wait. The genius was an always smiling sadist? That's weird." Yuriko said.

"You don't know the half of it. The other two third years were a hyper, cat-like acrobat that played doubles with the vice-captain and a shy third year with a split personality." Ryoma continued.

"The vice-captain's doubles partner was a hyper, cat-like acrobat? He's weird." Hiyachi said.

"Yes, he is. One of the second years was like a snake while the other one loved eating with a height for a basketball player and the last one was the cocky prince that's a first year." Ryoma ended.

"The first year was a cocky prince?" Yuriko asked.

"That's what others call me. Some call me an arrogant brat." Ryoma shrugged.

"You're the first year regular?" They asked, surprised. Ryoma nodded while smirking at his companions' reactions.

* * *

Reviews, Comments, Flames and Criticisms are welcomed.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	2. Door no 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I never would and never will since I can't even draw for my own life!

Warning: OOCness and the shortness of this chapter

* * *

**Door no. 2: The concert [revised]**

"Ryoma-kun!" Someone shouted.

The said boy turned around to see one of his closest friends, Huzashi Yuriko.

"Good morning Yuriko-chan." He greeted.

"Good morning Ryoma-kun." She greeted.

"Good morning guys." Their friend, Tsukire Hiyachi, said, popping out of no where but they were used to that because of Ryoma.

"Good morning Hiyachi-kun." They said.

They walked to the school premises. They passed the tennis courts to greet their sempai.

"Good morning Choutarou-sempai." They said.

"Good morning. I was just thinking. Ryoma-san, how would you like to see a concert with me tomorrow? Some performances there would be Pachelbel's Canon in D, Mozart's Fantasia in d minor, Beethoven's Fur Elise and Moonlight Sonata." Choutarou requested, knowing well that those pieces were the junior's favorites.

After what Choutarou said, Ryoma's ears perked up and his eyes widened by a fraction.

"So you'll go?" Choutarou asked.

"Sure sempai. Where shall we meet?" Ryoma asked.

"The place is a bit far from here so we'll meet at the music shop we went to two days ago around 2PM." Choutarou answered.

"Okay sempai. You better go back to practice or you'll bet punished by the captain." Ryoma said while smirking.

Choutarou realized that Ryoma was right. He bid his friends a quick goodbye then got back to practice.

"Way to spoil the fun." Yuriko teased.

"This happens every time we do this." Ryoma sighed.

"We better go. We still have to finish that project." Hiyachi reminded them.

"You're right." They agreed. The trio went to class with just enough time to finish their project.

* * *

"Choutarou-sempai, you're late." Ryoma said.

"Sorry about that. I woke up a little late." Choutarou apologized.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." Ryoma said and walked away.

* * *

"That was the best concert I ever gone to." Ryoma said once they were outside.

"Mine too. Eh?" Choutarou exclaimed.

"What is it sempai?" Ryoma asked.

"Sakuno-chan!" Choutarou called out.

'Sakuno? Ah! Ryuzaki Sakuno, she's from last year. I remember now.' Ryoma thought.

"Choutarou-kun! Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"I think we should take a seat first. There's a near café here." Ryoma said, ignoring Sakuno's questioning stare for awhile. The two agreed and went to the café.

* * *

"Hello Ryuzaki, fancy meeting you here." Ryoma said.

"You know Choutarou-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"He's my sempai at my new school." Ryoma explained.

"Ah. I heard that you transferred but I never imagined it to be Hyotei." Sakuno chuckled.

"Me either. How do you know each other anyway?" Ryoma asked, curious.

"We're cousins. Sakuno-chan's father is my mother's younger brother." Choutarou explained.

"Ah…" Ryoma drifted off.

"So, how have you been Ryoma-kun? You just disappeared after school ended." Sakuno asked, changing the subject.

"We went back to America. We went back here to Japan but my mom decided to move with me and my cousin." Ryoma stated.

"So Meino-san is there as well?" Sakuno asked.

"Aa…" Ryoma nodded.

"How did you two meet anyway?" Sakuno asked her cousin.

"Actually, his friends, Yuriko-san and Hiyachi-san, told me that their classmate wants to join the music club but I never expected it would be Ryoma-san." Choutarou said.

"Music club? You didn't join the tennis club?" Sakuno asked.

"No. I didn't. I joined the music and photography clubs. We're in the library club as well." Ryoma said.

"Oh… What a coincidence. I also joined those clubs in Seigaku." Sakuno giggled.

"You still practice tennis?" Choutarou asked both juniors.

"Yes, I do but I didn't join the club anymore." Sakuno said.

"Sometimes but I mostly take pictures or play music." Ryoma said.

"Aa…" Choutarou drifted off, understanding his cousin and his friend.

They, I mean Choutarou and Sakuno, chatted a little more while Ryoma drank his Ponta while listening to the cousins catch up with each other.

"Well, I have to go." Sakuno said after looking at her watch.

"Neh, Ryuzaki. How about I train you sometime?" Ryoma suggested suddenly.

"Really? Thanks Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno chirped happily.

"No problem." Ryoma waved it off.

"I'll just call you later. Can I have your phone, please?" Sakuno asked.

They traded numbers then went out of the café after paying.

"I'll see you next time." Sakuno said.

"We better go home too, Choutarou-sempai." Ryoma reminded his sempai.

"Sure. Bye Sakuno-chan." Choutarou said.

"Bye Ryuzaki." Ryoma said.

"Bye!" Sakuno called out then left.

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Choutarou asked.

"I'm just doing her a favor. She's done many good things for me and this is my way of thanks." Ryoma said, understanding what Choutarou was talking about.

"Are you sure or you just want to spend time with her?" Choutarou asked teasingly.

"No, I don't. I don't like her that way. She has potential anyway. She used to play to impress me back then, but now I guess she's playing for herself." Ryoma said. Choutarou gave him a look.

"I'm not as dense as I used to be you know. People change through time." Ryoma reasoned out.

"You're right. I wouldn't believe you changed that much though. You're still a cocky brat even if it isn't in tennis." Choutarou said.

"You say that yet your still here." Ryoma reminded him while smirking.

"You win this round." Choutarou said then laughed while ruffling Ryoma's hair.

"Choutarou-sempai!" Ryoma complained.

* * *

Reviews, Comments, Flames and Criticisms are welcomed.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	3. Door no 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. How can I? I only know a couple of Japanese words and I can't understand Japanese! I haven't been to Japan as well...

Warning: Major OOCness and Character Death

* * *

**Door no. 3: The accidental meeting [revised]**

"Huh? Oh look you guys. It's Ohtori-san and Echizen-san." A guy with blue hair said.

"You're right." The guy with a cap said. The duo entered the café and saw them.

"Hello, Ohtori-san, Echizen-san." The guy from earlier greeted.

"Hello Yukimura-san, Sanada-san, Atobe-san and Tezuka-san." Choutarou said.

"Hey. It's Takeuchi by the way, not Echizen, sempai-tachi." Ryoma informed them seriously.

"Okay." The four men said, not bothering to ask why he was so serious or why he changed his last name.

"What brings you two here?" Tezuka asked.

"We decided to have a small snack before heading home." Ryoma said.

"Oh… How's the tennis club?" Atobe asked.

"The tennis club is doing fine. Everyone's working hard." Choutarou said.

"Okay. How's the tennis club at Seigaku, Takeuchi?" Atobe asked, eyeing the 13 year old boy.

"I don't know." Ryoma shrugged.

"Arrogant brat." Atobe mumbled angrily.

"Don't get angry at me Monkey King. How am I supposed to know what's happening at Seigaku?" Ryoma asked.

"Don't you study there?" Tezuka asked.

"Tezuka-sempai, I guess Momoshiro-sempai or Kaidoh-sempai hasn't informed you yet." Ryoma said, while getting his orders from the waitress who took his order a while ago.

"What do you mean?" Tezuka asked.

"If you really are curious, go ask Momoshiro-sempai. I'm not going to tell you anymore because we're leaving. Bye." Ryoma bowed then left with Choutarou.

* * *

"That was interesting." Yukimura said.

"How is that so, Yukimura?" Atobe asked, raising a brow.

"I think I have an idea what Takeuchi-san is saying." Yukimura said.

"What?" The three men asked.

"He transferred schools." Yukimura answered.

"How can you be sure? He could have just not joined the tennis club." Sanada asked.

"I think he can even tell us how the club is doing if he still is in the school. He's friends with Momoshiro-san, right?" Yukimura asked.

"Yes." Tezuka said.

"He'd have to be away from the school to not know anything about it. So that means…" Yukimura drifted off, knowing his companions know what's next.

"He transferred." The three continued in a low tone.

* * *

Ryoma just got a call from Sakuno about her grandmother. He and Choutarou, after hearing the news, asked to be excused from their respective teachers and left for Seigaku. They entered her classroom and asked her to be excused for the rest of the day.

"Why are you still here?" Choutarou asked once they were in the car.

"It was at the end of lunch time when I got the call. I asked my teacher to excuse me but she told me that someone had to fetch me." Sakuno explained with tears in her eyes.

"Here." Ryoma said, handing out a napkin.

"Thank you." Sakuno muttered then wiped her tears away.

* * *

"How is she?" Choutarou asked.

"Sorry but we did our best. She'll be gone in an hour. I'm terribly sorry." The doctor apologized in a sorrowful tone.

"Can we visit her?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure." The doctor agreed then opened the door.

* * *

"Is that you Sakuno?" Ryuzaki asked in a low and pained voice.

"Yes, grandma. It's me. Choutarou-kun and Ryoma-kun are here too." Sakuno said in her soft but worried voice, tears were welling up in her eyes again.

"Choutarou and Takeuchi?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes, grandma. I'm here too." Choutarou said as tears began to well up in his eyes too.

"Yes, Ryuzaki-sensei. I'm also here." Ryoma said.

"How are you and your family holding up Takeuchi?" Ryuzaki asked.

"We're doing okay. I transferred to Hyotei." Ryoma answered.

"I see. I guess I'll be joining your father soon Takeuchi." Ryuzaki said.

"Ryuzaki-sensei, please don't say that." Ryoma begged as tears began to well up in his eyes as well.

"I guess this is it. Goodbye Sakuno, Choutarou. Be good to your parents." Ryuzaki muttered in between coughs.

"Grandma!" The two said, crying as they clung on Ryuzaki on one side.

"Goodbye to you as well Takeuchi. I always treated you as another grandson of mine." Ryuzaki said.

"Grandma." Ryoma said as he clung to her, crying as well.

"Don't cry little ones." Ryuzaki muttered slowly as her energy was slowly draining.

"Grandma, please don't leave us." Choutarou said.

"Please don't leave me like my parents did grandma." Sakuno said.

"Please don't leave me like dad did grandma." Ryoma said.

"Goodbye." Ryuzaki muttered then closed her eyes.

"No!" The trio said, crying their hearts out.

Ryuzaki Sumire was gone and her grandkids were there for her, until the very last second.

* * *

"Why are you transferring?" Tomoka asked.

"I'm transferring and that's just it." Sakuno answered surely.

"Sakuno-chan!" Two people shouted from outside.

"Well, that's my ride." Sakuno said as she opened the door.

"Are we intruding? You seem to have guests Sakuno-chan." One of the guests, who sounded like a guy, said.

"No, it's okay. Come in." Sakuno reassured them.

The guests entered the living room. All gazes fell on the first person to enter.

"Ohtori-san?" Some of them asked.

"Let me help you with that." The second one, they guessed was a guy too, suggested.

"No, it's okay. You can just get the tea from the kitchen." Sakuno kindly said.

"Okay." The second one agreed then his shadow disappeared.

"Hello." Choutarou greeted after watching the scene.

"What are you doing here?" Fuji asked.

"Choutarou-kun's my cousin. I'll be living with him now. His parents decided to adopt me since no one will be in charge of me until I'm not of legal age and I still can't live alone." Sakuno said.

"Pardon me Sakuno-chan, Choutarou-sempai."

"Oh. Sorry." The cousins apologized then stepped aside to reveal Ryoma.

"Echizen!" They shouted.

"Hey." Ryoma said then placed the tray of tea on the table, not bothering to tell them that he changed his last name for he believed there's a better time for that.

"Where have you been Echizen? Why weren't you at school for the past 2 months?" Momo asked.

"Everyone, I think there's another time for this." Ryoma finally said.

"What do you mean?" Oishi asked.

"Well, we came to pick Sakuno-chan. This is a farewell party for her, right?" Ryoma asked, eyeing the people in front of him.

"Ryoma-kun, it's okay." Sakuno said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No, there's another time for that." Ryoma said then went beside Choutarou after Sakuno let him go.

"Guys, I have to get going. The new owners of this house would be coming here the next hour. You better get going." Sakuno said as she noticed the time.

"But-" Some of them said.

"No buts." Ryoma cut them off.

The rest sighed and left the trio. Sakuno got her luggage then left the house as well.

* * *

Reviews, Comments, Flames and Criticisms are welcomed.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Door no 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I never did and I never will since I don't wanna.

Warning: OOCness and the shortness of this chapter. I hate the shortness yet I'm the one who made this!

* * *

**Door no. 4: The new student [revised]**

"Class, we have a new student. Please come in." The teacher said.

Some of the students began whispering. A girl with waist-length wavy brown hair and brown eyes entered the room.

"Hello. I'm Ohtori Sakuno." Sakuno said after the teacher told her to introduce herself.

"Are there any questions for Ohtori-san?" The teacher asked.

Many of them raised their hands. Sakuno chose a girl near the back.

"Mukata Himeri. How are you related to Ohtori-sempai?" She asked.

"I'm his sister." Sakuno said.

'I'm his cousin actually but his parents temporarily adopted me.' Sakuno thought.

"Okay." Himeri said then sat down.

A few questions later, the teacher told her to sit down on the seat behind Himeri which was right beside Yuriko.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan." Ryoma called out.

"Ryoma-kun, who are they?" Sakuno asked.

"Hi, my name's Tsukire Hiyachi." Hiyachi said nicely.

"Hey, my name's Kuzashi Yuriko." Yuriko said cooly.

"They're my first friends here. Hiyachi-kun and Yuriko-chan both belong to the photography and music clubs." Ryoma said.

"It's really nice to meet you. I'm an old friend of Ryoma-kun back in Seigaku." Sakuno said nicely.

"I thought that since the clubs you joined in Seigaku are the clubs that I joined here, we could show you around and accompany you while you join the clubs." Ryoma explained.

"Ryoma-kun's right. We might even make you more social like we did with him." Yuriko agreed with a teasing smirk.

"Sure, I don't mind. I'm grateful actually." Sakuno said then looked at the floor.

"We better get going then." Hiyachi said. The three nodded then went their way.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan! Ryoma-kun!" Yuriko called out.

"Hello Yuriko-chan." The two said.

"Hey everyone." Hiyachi said.

"Hey Hiyachi-kun." The three said.

"I'm so excited! We're really going to Seigaku?" Yuriko said.

"Yes. Ryoma-kun and I would be attending some reunion with the others since we don't study there anymore. They also said we could bring anyone along." Sakuno said. The two nodded then they all went their way to Seigaku.

* * *

"Ochibi!" Eiji said as he glomped Ryoma.

"Kikumaru-sempai, get off!" Ryoma ordered. Eiji let go then pouted.

"Ochibi's mean." Eiji said then crossed his arms on his chest.

"You guys, this is Kikumaru Eiji-sempai. He's in first year high school." Sakuno introduced Eiji.

"Kikumaru-sempai, you sure act like a kid." The two commented.

"Didn't we tell you that before?" Sakuno and Ryoma asked.

"Kikumaru-sempai, his name is Tsukire Hiyachi." Ryoma said, pointing at Hiyachi.

"And her name is Kuzashi Yuriko." Sakuno said, pointing at Yuriko.

"Hey." They said.

"Where are the others sempai?" Sakuno asked.

"They're inside. We were just waiting for you." Eiji said then headed them towards a building near the school.

* * *

"Guys, they're here!" Eiji said.

"Hello." Sakuno and Ryoma greeted.

"Hello." They greeted back.

"Who are they?" Momo asked.

"Sempai, you should tell us your name first before asking us for ours." The two said.

"Let's start from the start." Sakuno chirped with a small clap.

"Momoshiro Takeshi, third year vice captain." Momo said.

"Ryoma-kun was right. You can be a basketball player with your height." Hiyachi commented in awe.

"Kaidoh Kaoru, third year captain." Kaidoh said.

"Viper-like. Right again, Ryoma-kun." Yuriko muttered with a smirk.

"Kikumaru Eiji, first year high school." Eiji said.

"Oishi Shuichiroh, first year high school." Oishi said.

"You used to be the vice-captain, right?" They asked with their heads tilted to the side.

"Yes, I was." Oishi said with a small smile.

"Kawamura Takashi, first year high school." Taka said.

"Here, sempai." Ryoma said, giving him a racket.

"Thank you." Taka said then grabbed the racket.

"Hora! Hora! Burning!" Taka said then Ryoma took the racket away quickly.

"You really do have a split personality." They mumbled, surprised.

"Inui Sadaharu, first year high school." Inui said while scribbling on his notebook.

"Data man?" They asked Ryoma and Sakuno. The duo just nodded simply.

"Fuji Syusuke, first year high school." Fuji said.

"Fuji? By any chance, do you know Yuuta-sempai?" They asked Fuji.

"He is my brother." Fuji simply said.

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, first year high school." Tezuka said.

"You used to be the captain of the team, right sempai?" They asked. Tezuka nodded.

"My name's Tsukire Hiyachi, second year." Hiyachi said.

"My name's Kurashi Yuriko, second year." Yuriko said.

"Name's Ohtori Sakuno, second year." Sakuno said.

"Name's Takeuchi Ryoma, second year." Ryoma said.

"Ohtori? Takeuchi?" They questioned curiously.

"I got adopted sempai-tachi. Remember?" Sakuno reminded them. They all nodded in recognition.

"What about you Takeuchi?" Fuji asked.

"It's nothing." Ryoma said, pushing the subject away.

"Now that everyone's introduced, why don't we start?" Eiji asked, changing the subject.

* * *

Reviews, Comments, Flames and Criticisms are welcomed.

Hope you liked this chapter


	5. Door no 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Warning: OOCness and an accident.

A/N: I'm not sure about the medical stuff here. If there are any wrong terms and stuff, please PM me about it. I'll change it as quickly as I can.

* * *

**Door no. 5: The hospital [revised]**

Ryoma was cleaning the dishes when his phone rang.

"I'll get it." He said then answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Ryoma-kun?" The person asked.

"Yes?" He asked.

"It's me, Sakuno." The person said.

"Sakuno-chan, why did you call?" Ryoma asked.

"I was wondering if you're busy this afternoon." Sakuno said.

"No, I'm not busy. Why?" Ryoma asked.

"Can you accompany me to the hospital? I've been helping people out by cheering some sick kids up." Sakuno muttered.

"Sure. Actually, I'll be doing that tomorrow." Ryoma said.

"Really? Then let's join up. We'll go there together every weekend." Sakuno said.

"Sure. Meet you at the café?" Ryoma asked.

"Sure. See you then. Bye." Sakuno said.

"Bye." Ryoma said then hung up.

* * *

"Who was at the phone Ryoma?" Rinko, his mother, asked.

"Sakuno-chan. Do you still remember the things I do at the hospital every Sunday, mom?" Ryoma asked as he placed the last plate on the rack.

"Yes, ever since we got here, you started taking care of the sick kids and performing for them. Why?" Rinko asked.

"Sakuno-chan does the same but on Saturdays. We'll be doing joint performances and taking care of the kids at the hospital now." Ryoma explained.

"Oh. It's good that you have someone to help you out. I'm sure the kids would be thrilled they'll be seeing you two twice a week." Rinko said with a smile.

"Okay. Thanks for understanding mom." Ryoma said then gave his mother a sincere smile.

* * *

"Sakuno-nee-chan, where's Ryoma-nii-chan?" A young girl asked.

"He's helping the nurses get your snacks and drinks." Sakuno said.

A few moments later, Ryoma and the some nurses entered the room.

"Sakuno-chan, here are the snacks. I bought us some snacks as well." Ryoma said.

"Ryoma-nii-chan!" The kids said and went to him.

"Now, everyone please calm down. Ryoma-kun needs to place the food on the table." Sakuno said.

"Okay Sakuno-nee-chan." The kids said and sat in their seats.

After distributing the children's food, Ryoma placed their food on the higher table for them.

"Sakuno-nee-chan, Ryoma-nii-chan, can we play later?" A young boy asked.

"Sure, but only if you eat your food properly." They said.

"Okay!" The boy went back to his seat and ate his food slowly just like the others. Just then, a nurse approached them.

"I would like to say thank you for taking care of the children. They seem more alive when you are here." The nurse said.

"No problem. We like playing and performing for them anyway." Ryoma said.

"Well, we thought that, since you've been a great help, after playing with them, you can go home earlier as a sign of our thanks." The nurse said.

"Thank you very much." Sakuno said. The nurse bowed then left.

* * *

"That was fun, right Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked as they waited for a bus.

"Aa… They're more willing to live now than before." Ryoma said.

"Aa…" Sakuno drifted off as they boarded the bus.

They took their seats at the left side of the bus and talked for a little while. Their talk was disturbed when they heard a scream then the bus swerved dangerously to side, hitting a wall of a building. They blacked out afterwards.

* * *

"Where am I?" Sakuno said as she clutched her aching head.

"You're at the hospital dear." A nurse said.

'Why am I in a hospital?' Sakuno wondered.

"What am I doing here?" Sakuno asked.

"You got into a bus accident but luckily you weren't hurt much because that nice boy protected you." The nurse said.

'Bus accident! Where's Ryoma-kun?' Sakuno thought.

"How did you know what happened?" Sakuno asked.

'I may not know what happened for sure but I got to know what.' Sakuno decided.

"I was in the same bus. I was able to avoid the shards but I got a few cuts." The nurse said.

"You said there was a boy who protected me back there. Where is he?" Sakuno asked.

"He's in the other room. He got badly hurt and is currently in a coma." The nurse said.

"Can I see him?" Sakuno asked.

"Sure." The nurse said.

Sakuno nodded then entered the room the nurse told her where her hero is. She looked at the pale person on the bed then her eyes widened in recognition.

'Ryoma-kun!' She mentally yelled.

Sakuno walked to her friend's bed and stared at his pale face and body.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said then began to silently cry.

Then suddenly, two women entered the room. They went to the bed and stared at the unconscious second year.

"Nanako-san, Rinko-san, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Sakuno said as she sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"The doctor told us told us everything. It's not your fault, Sakuno-san." Nanako said.

"But Ryoma-kun's in this state because he saved me." Sakuno said sadly, crying again.

"Ryoma wouldn't want you to cry Sakuno-san. He'll want you to be strong for yourself and for himself too." Rinko said.

"Okay Rinko-san but can I stay with him? I feel bad that I can't do anything for him." Sakuno said.

"Sure Sakuno-san. I'll tell your parents that you'll be staying over here." Rinko said.

Sakuno nodded then Rinko called her parents. Rinko had a small exchange of words then hung up.

"Your cousin, Choutarou-san, will be going here to bring you your clothes." Rinko said.

"Thank you Rinko-san." Sakuno said.

"You're welcome. Now take a small nap. You seem tired." Rinko said. Sakuno nodded then fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Reviews, Comments, Flames and Criticisms are welcomed.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	6. Door no 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Warning: OOCness and language.

* * *

**Door no. 6: The visitors [revised]**

"Come in." Sakuno said.

"Hello Sakuno-chan." Yuriko and Hiyachi greeted.

"Hello Yuriko-chan, Hiyachi-kun." Sakuno greeted.

"How is Ryoma-kun's condition?" Yuriko asked as she held a small bouquet of yellow zinnias.

"They said he might wake up this week." Sakuno said.

"Who has visited him recently?" Hiyachi asked, eyeing the other flowers and get well gifts.

"My family, his family, some sempai-tachi from Hyotei and Rikkai dai has recently visited him other than you two." Sakuno said.

"That's a lot of people. Didn't your sempai-tachi from Seigaku visit him?" Hiyachi asked.

"No. None of them even knew Ryoma-kun got into an accident." Sakuno lied.

"Wait Sakuno-chan. You said awhile ago that some sempai-tachi visited him." Yuriko said.

"Yes, I did." Sakuno nodded.

"How did the sempai-tachi from Rikkai dai knew he was here?" Yuriko asked.

"Choutarou-nii said that Atobe-sempai, Yukimura-sempai and Sanada-sempai are friends. Atobe-sempai told them of Ryoma-kun's condition and visited him." Sakuno explained, not telling them about Tezuka.

"Aa…" The two said and placed the fresh zinnias on the vase, replacing the old ones.

Then a knock was heard. Sakuno opened the door and let the guests enter. There were a lot of them but they managed to fit in the room.

"Who are they Sakuno-chan?" Yuriko asked.

"These are the sempai-tachi from Rikkai dai I was talking about. The others with Choutarou-nii, Hiyoshi-sempai and Kabaji-sempai are the sempai-tachi from Hyotei." Sakuno explained.

"Everyone, these are my and Ryoma-kun's friends." Sakuno said.

"Care to introduce yourselves sempai-tachi"? Yuriko asked challengingly.

Everyone told their names, including Sakuno and excluding Choutarou, and their sempai-tachi answered some questions asked by Hiyachi and Yuriko.

"Everyone, we have something to tell you." Choutarou said.

"What is it?" They asked.

"The person you've been visiting is not Echizen Ryoma but Takeuchi Ryoma, a second year." Choutarou said.

"He's a member of the photography club." Hiyachi and Yuriko added.

"He's also member of the music club." Sakuno ended bluntly.

"What?" Some of them asked, completely astonished.

"He's not a member of the tennis club?" Kirihara asked.

"Yes, he isn't a member anymore." Hiyachi said.

"He currently goes to Hyotei Gakuen." Choutarou said.

Some began to open their mouth when Sakuno spoke up again.

"If your questions are answered you may sit your asses down. If you still have any more questions, you may leave this room immediately because his mother, Takeuchi Rinko-san, and cousin, Meino Nanako-san, will be coming any minute now." Sakuno said, clearly annoyed because she doesn't want to answer their numerous questions.

The boys sat down, astonished by Sakuno's quick change of attitude. They set it aside as PMS.

"Good." Sakuno said.

"I have a question which doesn't concern Takeuchi-san." Marui said.

Sakuno nodded, allowing him to ask the question.

"Who always brought those yellow zinnias?" Marui asked since every time they visit, there are always yellow zinnias on one of the vases.

"We did." Yuriko and Hiyachi asked.

"Where did you buy those?" Marui asked.

"There's a shop that sells these flowers on the way here. We'll show you where later." Yuriko said. Marui nodded.

"Why did you bring those anyway?" Gakuto asked.

"Yellow zinnias represent daily remembrance. Don't ask." Hiyachi answered.

The others nodded then a knock was heard.

"They're here. Shut up or you'll be sorry." Sakuno muttered, a dark aura surrounding her.

The boys nodded through their fear. Sakuno smiled then opened the door.

"Good afternoon Nanako-san, Rinko-san." Sakuno said.

"Good afternoon as well Sakuno-san." The ladies said.

"We have visitors today. Please say hello to them sempai-tachi." Sakuno 'nicely' said.

"Hello Meino-san, Takeuchi-san." They said after standing up and bowed.

"You seem to have them in control Sakuno-san." Nanako said then chuckled.

"You seemed to pick up Ryoma's hidden leadership skills as well." Rinko said then chuckled as well.

"I guess so. Sempai-tachi, please sit down." Sakuno shrugged. The boys sat down.

"Continue that Sakuno-san and you'll be able to get girls to do your every whim." Nanako said happily, reminiscing when she used to do order some of her sempai-tachi around.

"I learned from the best." Sakuno said then chuckled while she faced the boys.

'You better shut up boys or you'll suffer.' Sakuno darkly thought.

Sakuno looked at the whispering boys. They shut up and behaved once they notice Sakuno's gaze on them.

"Everyone, can you please leave?" Sakuno 'sweetly' asked with an evil glint in her eyes.

The boys cowardly nodded except for Atobe, Yukimura, Yagyuu, Yanagi, Sanada, Oshitari and Shishido. They all stood up and left Choutarou, Yuriko and Hiyachi with Sakuno and the two ladies.

"You really scared them Sakuno-chan." Choutarou commented.

"You want to experience it to Choutarou-nii? Remember, you're not my biological brother." Sakuno said.

"No."

* * *

"Who knew she was evil?" Marui asked.

"Every time we visit Takeuchi-san, she's there but she's always silent and shy." Yukimura noted, not really answering Marui's question.

"She's just like Fuji-san except worse." Gakuto said. The rest nodded in agreement and shuddered slightly.

"Guys, we have a little piece of advice for you all." Yuriko said.

"Where did you come from?" They asked.

"I just came out." Yuriko said.

"What were you saying Kuzashi-san?" Yukimura asked.

"I have a little piece of advice for you all." Yuriko said.

"What?" Atobe asked.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Always be careful around her. You never know if she's PMSing right now or that is her usual self." Yuriko warned.

Some of the boys shuddered when they imagined what will happen if they go against it.

"Sakuno-chan may look fragile on the outside but she has a sharp tongue and not as fragile as she looks. Just like Ryoma-kun." Yuriko advised then smiled.

"Kuzashi-san, I was just wondering. How did he become friends with you, Tsukire-san and Ohtori-san?" Yukimura asked.

"Hiyachi-kun and I are Ryoma-kun's first friends in Hyotei. Sakuno-chan and Ryoma-kun were already friends." Yuriko said.

"Aa…" Yukimura drifted off as he began to think deeply.

* * *

"You can go in now." Sakuno said as she placed a fresh batch of snowdrops on a vase.

"Okay." The boys said then entered the room.

'It's already Friday and Ryoma-kun still hasn't woken up.' Sakuno thought worriedly.

Sakuno sat on her usual spot after making the boys sit down.

"I'm sorry about my recent attitude this week everyone." Sakuno said while twirling a snowdrop between her fingers.

"It's okay." They said.

"Ohtori-chan, why are you protective over Takeuchi-san?" Marui asked.

"He's the only one I have left." Sakuno answered softly. Kirihara noticed this and glanced at Ryoma.

"Sorry." Marui said.

Just then, Ryoma's finger twitched ever so slightly. Sakuno and the boys noticed it and stood near him. Ryoma opened his eye revealing his golden orbs.

"Where am I?" Ryoma asked.

"You're in the hospital Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said. Ryoma looked at her.

'Who is she?' Ryoma wondered as he sat up. Then he stared at the people around him.

'Who are they?' Ryoma wondered once more.

Then a sudden headache came to him as images of his past came to him in numbers. It was like a movie in fast forward. He clutched his head until the pain stopped a few moments later.

"Why am I in the hospital, Sakuno-chan?" Ryoma asked as he held his head, still dizzy from sitting up suddenly.

"We got into a bus accident. You covered me from the pieces of glass but you hit your head hard." Sakuno said.

"Oh..." Ryoma drifted off then gestured Sakuno to come closer to him.

"Just play along Sakuno-chan." Ryoma said.

Sakuno gave a small questioning glance then Ryoma gave her a small pleading look. She smiled a little and gave a small unnoticeable nod. Ryoma smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks for reminding me." Ryoma said with a teasing smirk.

The tennis players had surprised looks on their faces. Sakuno and Ryoma had a lot of self-control to not burst out laughing at their sempai-tachi.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"You didn't tell us you two were together!" Most of them said.

The duo tried to hold back their laughter once more but sadly failed.

"What are you two laughing at?" Kirihara asked, knowing well that they were faking when he noticed the amusement in their eyes awhile ago.

"I can't believe you guys fell for that!" Sakuno said between her laughs.

"What?" Most of them said.

"You guys should be feeling happy right now. No one has ever seen the best female and male actors in junior high do an act privately before." Ryoma lied with a smirk.

The tennis players turned to stone. Realization hit them. They do look alike.

"You mean you two are the Mist and Cloud?" Atobe asked. The duo smirked but shook their heads.

"**No, we just like playing with you all.**" Ryoma admitted in a British accent.

The tennis players who understood what he said, all of them, were fuming at Ryoma and Sakuno.

"Sorry. Ryoma-kun and I have been bored lately before the accident happened. It was school, practice and work for us. When the accident happened, I knew he would be bored so I decided to use you guys for entertainment." Sakuno lied smoothly, covering up for Ryoma.

"Guys, just forgive them." Choutarou said.

"Why?" They asked with a deadly glint in their eyes.

"Choutarou-kun, we should explain that to them." Ryoma said. The tennis players faced the duo.

"Last time we were bored, we almost caused a major commotion among the students at school. So, compared to what we did to you guys, it was nearly harmless." Ryoma said.

"What did you guys do?" Niou asked with a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

"We managed to take a picture of the principal and our English teacher making out in one of the classrooms after school. We posted it at the daily school paper." Sakuno started in between giggles.

"The male faculty members were quite brokenhearted when they read the paper. The students cheered them instead. Many students got detention if they were ever heard cheering for them." Ryoma finished with a playful smirk. The tennis players were at shock.

"Guys, that just happened last month on Friday before the accident, when the teachers saw the picture I mean." Choutarou said.

The rest were still at shock until Yuriko and Hiyachi entered the room.

"What happened to you guys?" Hiyachi asked. Yuriko looked at the boys then their friends.

"You told them, didn't you?" Yuriko asked with an evil smirk but playfulness can be seen in her eyes.

"No." They said in feigned innocence.

"You know you can't fool us, Sakuno-chan and Ryoma-kun." Yuriko and Hiyachi said with an intense glare.

"We aren't acting, Yuriko-chan and Hiyachi-kun." Sakuno and Ryoma said with a glare as intense.

Sparks were shown between the two pairs. A few seconds later, the four laughed.

"Everyone, I have something to tell all of you." Ryoma said seriously. Everyone looked at him.

"I'm sure all of you are wondering how my last name became Takeuchi and why I'm like this, right?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes." They said except for Sakuno and Choutarou.

"I'll say this once and no more. I'll attend the questions later." Ryoma said. They nodded.

"My dad died when we were in America. He was a victim of the shooting spree in the mall. He was protecting me and my mom then." Ryoma said. Sakuno patted his back.

"That's why we moved back here in Japan and entered Hyotei instead. Yuriko-chan and Hiyachi-kun helped me become more social and polite by a bit." Ryoma said, finishing his short story.

Everyone was quiet for awhile to let the information sink in.

"How did you meet Tsukire-san and Kuzashi-san?" Niou and Marui asked.

"They were my seatmates." Ryoma said.

"Why did you become friends with Kuzashi-san when you don't usually befriend girls?" Choutarou asked.

"She doesn't swoon on every move I make and treats me as an equal, not someone in lower rank or higher rank, which I can call normal." Ryoma said.

"Do you still play tennis?" Atobe asked.

"Yes." Ryoma said.

"Is it true that you're helping Sakuno-chan in tennis?" Yuriko asked playfully.

The rest stared at Yuriko who was smiling. They stared at Ryoma.

"Yes." Ryoma admitted.

"When do you have sessions?" Yuriko asked.

"We sometimes practice after school or at weekends." Ryoma said.

"How do you plan for the weekends?" Yuriko asked.

Sakuno held up her and Ryoma's phones.

"Enough questions. I'm tired." Ryoma complained.

They looked at the time and noticed it was almost the end of visiting time.

"We better go. See you soon." Yukimura said then left with everyone except Sakuno. Ryoma sighed.

"What is it?" Sakuno asked.

"I remember everything but I seem to have forgotten about last year." Ryoma said.

Sakuno gave him a questioning glance.

"I joined the tennis club but I forgot the people who were there, my ex-teammates." Ryoma said.

"Well, let's just take it slow. Yesterday, he doctor said that you might have memory problems when you wake up since you were hit on the head." Sakuno said. Ryoma nodded then went to sleep.

* * *

Reviews, Comments, Flames and Criticisms are welcomed.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Door no 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Warnings: OOCness

* * *

**Door no. 7: The unexpected visitors [revised]**

"Hello, sempai-tachi. What are you doing here?" Sakuno asked.

"We heard that Takeuchi got into an accident last month. We wanted to see him." Momo said.

"Don't speak as if you're so familiar with him." Sakuno said angrily.

"Ohtori-chan, Takeuchi's looking for you." Kirihara called out.

"Please tell him to wait Kirihara-sempai. I have some business to attend to." Sakuno said.

"Oh. Them." Kirihara said when he saw Ryoma's ex-teammates.

"Kirihara-san, what are you doing there?" Oishi asked.

"We're visiting a friend of ours. Ohtori-chan, it's better if you leave them since Takeuchi might get worried about you." Kirihara said.

"Okay Kirihara-sempai. I'm coming." Sakuno said then Kirihara left them.

"What's he doing there?" Fuji asked.

"They're being a good friend by visiting their hospitalized friend. They have been since they found out a few days after the incident, unlike some people." Sakuno said, giving them a glare.

"We told you we just found out Ryuzaki-chan." Eiji said.

"Oh don't tell me your lies Kikumaru-sempai. I know you heard it from Atobe-sempai, Tezuka-sempai. And I'm also sure you told them." Sakuno said in an angry tone.

The eight tennis players tried to explain but they were in vain.

"I don't and won't feel sorry for Ryoma-kun, sempai-tachi. I feel sorry for you, because you don't know what you have lost." Sakuno said then left them there.

* * *

Sakuno went back to Ryoma's room. He was going to be discharged today.

"I'm back." Sakuno said. They all noticed the angry aura around her.

"Can I talk to you outside, Ohtori-chan?" Yukimura asked.

Sakuno nodded and went outside of the room with Yukimura.

"Tell me what's wrong." Yukimura said.

Sakuno hesitated for a second then told him the story of what happened earlier.

* * *

The eight tennis players composed themselves and walked to Ryoma's room. They stopped as they heard Sakuno talking. They spied on her, even Tezuka.

"I don't know what to do Yukimura-sempai. I can't let him see them. I just can't." Sakuno said.

"Calm down Ohtori-chan. Takeuchi is getting better and that's what you should look out for. He needs someone to help him through his problems and you're the closest one he's got. Remember?" Yukimura said, patting her head.

"I know that but I just can't stop myself. When I saw them earlier, something in me just snapped." Sakuno admitted.

"Ohtori-chan, do you remember why you go to the roof every time you something angers you?" Yukimura asked, kneeling down to reach her level.

"Yes. I go there to clear my mind and think of the bright side of things." Sakuno said.

"Well, imagine you're in the roof right now, breathing the fresh air with the wind in your face. How do you feel now?" Yukimura asked. Sakuno did what she was told.

"I feel better now sempai. Thank you." Sakuno said then they went back to the room.

* * *

They collected their thoughts again and entered the room after knocking. Once they entered, they felt tension building up as they came face-to-face with not only Sakuno but Rikkai dai and Hyotei as well.

Sakuno saw them and felt anger build up from inside her. The silence was broken when they heard Ryoma crying in pain.

"What's the problem Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

"My head, it hurts." Ryoma said then held his head in pain.

The ones from Seigaku bolted to him then his headache increase its pain by ten fold when he saw them. Sakuno asked Kirihara, Marui and Niou to help Ryoma.

"Get out!" Sakuno shouted. The visitors from Seigaku didn't move.

"Can't you see his in pain? Just leave him alone!" Yuriko cried as Ryoma's cries increased.

Sakuno went to him and held him tight. They still wouldn't move.

"Please. Just leave us alone! Please!" Sakuno cried.

They got their senses back together then left the room hesitantly. The others comforted Ryoma and Sakuno as Ryoma's ex-teammates left.

* * *

The sound of Ryoma's pained cries and the pleading look in Sakuno's eyes were etched in their memories.

"What did we do wrong Oishi?" Eiji asked. Then, there was silence.

"What did we do wrong?" Eiji asked again then cried.

"I don't know Eiji. I don't know." Oishi said, comforting his doubles partner.

"I still don't get it." Fuji said. They stared at him.

"What do you mean?" Taka asked.

"When we entered the room, it was quiet. When Takeuchi saw us, he got a headache. That doesn't make any sense." Fuji said.

"That's true but it could have been a coincidence Fuji." Oishi said.

Even though Oishi said that, he knew deep down that what Fuji said was true.

* * *

"Sakuno-chan, I have some news to tell you." Choutarou said when he entered his adoptive sister's room.

"What is it, Choutarou-nii?" Sakuno asked.

"The coaches have planned a camp, just like 3 years ago, for the regulars of Hyotei, Rikkai dai, St. Rudolf, Rokkaku, Fudomine, Yamabuki and Seigaku. I know it's been two years already but we're not sure what will happen if he sees them again." Choutarou said.

Sakuno nodded and called Ryoma.

* * *

"Hello?" Ryoma asked.

"Hello Ryoma-kun." Sakuno said.

"Oh, it's you Sakuno-chan. Why did you call?" Ryoma asked.

"Choutarou-nii just told me that all the regulars of the teams would be going to a camp like 3 years ago. What will we do?" Sakuno asked.

"I guess the best thing to do is make Hiyachi-kun take my place. I would still attend but not as me." Ryoma said.

"What do you have in mind Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked.

Ryoma told her his plan. They bid goodbye and hung up. He went to his cousin afterwards for help.

* * *

"So, what did you plan?" Choutarou asked.

"Ryoma-kun will be going but not as him." Sakuno stated.

Choutarou gave her a questioning glance. Sakuno explained the situation and made him promise to never tell anyone.

"I promise. I'll tell Sakaki-sensei that he won't be attending but Hiyachi would." Choutarou said.

"Thank you Choutarou-nii." Sakuno said. Choutarou nodded then left his sister's room.

* * *

Reviews, Comments, Flames and Criticisms are welcomed.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	8. Door no 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the song U and Ur hand. The song, U and Ur hand, is by Pink.

Warning: OOCness, cross-dressing and language.

A/N: I know some of you might be wondering why Ryoma got a headache when he saw the Seigaku regulars. The truth is, he is forcing himself to remember who they are since they seem like they know him. By forcing himself to remember, he gets a headache. I'm not sure if this is true but this is how it works in this story.

* * *

**Door no. 8: The training camp [revised]**

"Hiyachi-kun, can you please take Ryoma-kun's place at camp?" Sakuno asked.

"Sure but why?" Hiyachi asked.

Sakuno explained the plan and situation to them. They agreed and would be glad to help.

"He'll be coming here any second now." Sakuno said.

A knock was heard. Sakuno answered it and let the guest enter. It was a girl. The girl had black hair with green under tone and gold cat-like eyes. She was wearing a plain white top and blue faded jeans. She also had a big bag on her shoulder.

"Hello Yuriko-chan, Hiyachi-kun." The guest said.

"Hello. Who are you?" Yuriko and Hiyachi asked.

"That's mean of you Yuriko-chan, Hiyachi-kun." The guest said in a male voice after removing the wig.

"Ryoma-kun!" They exclaimed.

"I fooled you both, right?" He said.

"I really thought you were a girl!" Yuriko said.

"I get that a lot even when I'm not cross-dressing." Ryoma said tiredly.

"You cross-dress?" They asked.

"No, I don't but only on desperate times or when pulling pranks. My friend back in America made me do this many times so I kind of used to it." Ryoma explained.

"Okay. What's in the bag?" Yuriko asked.

"A couple of clothes since I need people to see if you'll know it's me or not." Ryoma said.

"Okay. I guess we can be judges." Hiyachi said.

"Thanks." Ryoma said as he placed down his bag.

Ryoma left then quickly changed. He came out wearing the wig again and in tennis attire.

"Why don't you wear a skirt?" Yuriko asked.

Ryoma gave her a disapproving look but she told him he has too.

"You can just wear shorts under the skirt." Yuriko reasoned.

"I left my shorts at home. Do you have an extra one I could borrow Sakuno-chan?" Ryoma asked.

Sakuno nodded and gave him one. He left the room and came back again.

"Wow. You look perfect!" Yuriko said.

A few outfit changes later, courtesy of Yuriko and Sakuno, they had a break for tea.

"What name will you be using anyway?" Yuriko said.

"Nanako-san and mom said that I could use the name Tsubasa Rukia, the one I used back in America when I was forced to pull pranks in these outfits." Ryoma said.

"Tsubasa Rukia. It has the same initials as your name." Yuriko said.

"Yes, I know." Ryoma said.

"I have a few questions though." Hiyachi said.

"What?" Ryoma asked.

"How will you make your chest bigger and waist smaller?" Hiyachi asked.

"I won't. Let them what they think on my body figure if they would." Ryoma smirked.

"When and where will you take baths?" Hiyachi asked.

"While everyone is eating, I'll take a bath just like the rest of you." Ryoma said.

"How did you change your voice?" Hiyachi asked.

"Remember when I said that my friend back in America made me do this numerous times?" Ryoma asked. Hiyachi and the girls nodded.

"We used a voice altering device. It's this necklace I'm wearing now which changes my voice." Ryoma said.

"How does it work?" Yuriko asked.

"What is the color of the pendant now?" Ryoma asked.

"It's black." They said.

"And my voice is in its natural male voice. When I press the center of the pendant, it turns white." Ryoma said then pressed the center of the pendant. The pendant turned white.

"My voice is of a girl's now, right?" Ryoma asked.

They nodded then Ryoma pressed the pendant again to regain his normal voice.

"The trick to this pendant is that it only works for me. It has my DNA." Ryoma explained.

The three nodded with smiles on their faces.

* * *

"Welcome everyone. I guess you're all wondering why we held this camp again." Sakaki said.

Most of them were heard saying yes.

"Well, we decided to make this some kind of reunion and training." Hanamura said.

"Sensei, is that why you two are in-charge?" Someone asked.

"Yes. Your current coaches allowed us too take over since they will have meetings and day-offs." Hanamura said.

"Now everyone, we have an announcement to make. Due to dire consequences, Takeuchi Ryoma would not be attending this camp. Tsukire Hiyachi would be taking his place in the room Takeuchi was assigned to." Sakaki said. Some nodded.

"All of you would be split into groups of three. The coach of the first team would be Sakaki sensei while I'll be the coach of the second team. The third team's coach would be Meino Nanako, who suggested helping us in this camp." Hanamura said then a woman with blue hair went in front.

"It's nice to meet everyone. I do hope you would survive these two months of training in hell." Nanako said with an innocent smile on her face.

"I guess we know where Ryoma-kun got his sadistic side." Yuriko whispered to Hiyachi who just nodded in response.

"Now we'll introduce the people who'll be in-charge of everything else." Hanamura said and gestured the others to come closer to them.

"I'm Tsukire Hiyachi and I'll be in-charge of cleaning the facilities and help sensei-tachi and everyone else." Hiyachi said.

"I'm Kuzashi Yuriko and I'll be in-charge of the food and be chef." Yuriko said.

"I'm Ohtori Sakuno and I'll be the dorm manager and nurse." Sakuno said.

"I'm Tsubasa Rukia and I'll be in-charge of trainings, matches and meetings." Ryoma said in his girl voice.

"I would like to inform everyone that you all would be doing your own laundry and will wash your own dishes that you used and this rule has no exceptions." Hiyachi said.

"Another rule is you would fix your own bed and should be asleep by 9pm and all lights out." Yuriko continued.

"Breakfast starts at 6am and ends at 6:30am. Bathing time is 6:30am to 7am. Practice is 7am and onwards. Lunch is on 2pm till 2:30pm. Resume to practice afterwards until 7pm for dinner. Bathing time for night is 7:30pm to 8:00pm. Free time afterwards." Sakuno added.

"Rule breakers and late comers shall be severely punished." Rukia ended sadistically.

[A/N: I'll be writing Rukia if Ryoma speaks in his female voice and Ryoma if male.]

"Sensei-tachi, I thought you were in-charge?" They asked.

"We are assigned to look after all of you. Tsubasa-san would be your main coach at joint practices and the four of them are assigned to train you." Sakaki said.

"Good luck." Hanamura said.

"Welcome to hell boys." Nanako said with a sweet smile on her face, not once faltering, making it slightly creepy.

The boys shuddered in sync while the four freshmen just smiled at them nicely, or so they thought.

* * *

"It has been a month, right?" Momo asked.

"Yes. How many people had been punished so far?" Sengoku asked.

"16 people have been punished so far. 6 of them were late for practice, 7 of them were late in sleeping and 3 of them were late in waking up." Inui said.

"Everyone, please proceed to the assembly hall." Sakuno said into the intercom.

All the boys stood up and went to the assembly hall.

"Everyone, since it has been a month, we decided to have special guests to perform for you guys today." Hiyachi said. Whispers and murmurs were erupted.

"Keep quiet, everyone. May I please present to you, Miss Kizashi Yuriko, Miss Ohtori Sakuno and Miss Tsubasa Rukia." Hiyachi said then went to the side.

The lights were turned off and smoke came out.

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

The tennis players turned their head to the sources of the three voices.

_**Check it out**_

_**Going out**_

_**On the late night**_

_**Looking tight**_

_**Feeling nice**_

_**It's a cock fight**_

_**I can tell**_

_**I just know**_

_**That it's going down**_

_**Tonight**_

_**At the door we don't wait cause we know them**_

_**At the bar six shots just beginning**_

_**That's when dick head put his hands on me**_

_**But you see**_

Three lights came up on three different directions. On first side, there stood a girl with greenish black hair and gold eyes. On the second side, there stood a girl with auburn hair with matching eyes. On the third side, there stood a girl with black hair with red eyes.

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

_**Cause you know it's over**_

_**Before it began**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

Ryoma, Sakuno and Yuriko jumped on Rikkai dai's table, surprising them. Ryoma tugged Kirihara's hand, Sakuno on Niou's and Yuriko on Marui's.

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

They moved to the next with the three boys following them. Ryoma tugged on Fuji's hand, Sakuno on Eiji's and Yuriko on Tezuka's.

_**Midnight**_

_**I'm drunk**_

_**I don't give a fuck**_

_**Wanna dance**_

_**By myself**_

_**Guess you're outta luck**_

_**Don't touch**_

_**Back up**_

_**I'm not the one**_

_**Buh bye**_

_**Listen up it's just not happening**_

_**You can say what you want to your boyfriends**_

_**Just let me have my fun tonight**_

_**Alright**_

They moved to Hyotei with six boys in tow. Ryoma tugged Oshitari's hand while Sakuno on Atobe's.

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

_**Cause you know it's over**_

_**Before it began**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

They moved to St. Rudolf with eight boys following them. Ryoma tugged Yuuta's hand while Yuriko on Atsushi's.

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Uh uh uh uh uh uh uh oh**_

_**Break it down**_

They moved to Fudomine. Sakuno tugged Shinji's hand while Yuriko on Kamio's.

_**In the corner with your boys you bet 'em five bucks**_

_**You'd get the girl that just walked in but she thinks you suck**_

_**We didn't get all dressed up just for you to see**_

_**So quit spilling your drinks on me yeah**_

They moved to Rokkaku. Ryoma tugged Saeki's hand while Sakuno on Ryoh's.

_**You know who you are**_

_**High fivin', talking shit, but you're going home alone aren't cha?**_

They moved to Yamabuki which was the last. Yuriko tugged Sengoku's hand while Sakuno on Dan's.

_**Cause I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**No**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

_**Cause you know it's over**_

_**Know it's over**_

_**Before it began**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

_**It's just you and your hand**_

They brought the boys to the middle to dance with them and everyone else.

_**I'm not here for your entertainment**_

_**No no no**_

_**You don't really want to mess with me tonight**_

_**Just stop and take a second**_

_**Just take a second**_

_**I was fine before you walked into my life**_

_**Cause you know it's over**_

_**Before it began**_

_**Keep your drink just give me the money**_

_**It's just you and your hand tonight**_

_**Yeah oh**_

They ended and bowed. The boys cheered and praised them. They quickly left with Ryoma on the lead.

* * *

"I'm not doing that again." Ryoma said while sitting down the couch then clutched his head.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"My head hurts. When we went to Seigaku's table it started throbbing but lessened when we moved to the other tables." Ryoma said. Sakuno helped him change to more comfortable clothes.

"We aren't doing that again, right Sakuno-chan?" Yuriko asked.

"Yes, we aren't. Next month, you and I will have a recital though." Sakuno chirped, saying the second sentence to Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded then girls smiled happily. Sakuno and Ryoma started planning for the recital.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews, Comments, Flames and Criticisms are welcomed.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	9. Door no 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or the song, Teardrops on my guitar. The song, Teardrops on my guitar, is by Taylor Swift, by the way.

Warning: Major OOCness

Note: I will be writing Rukia instead of Ryoma when he uses his female voice and Ryoma if male.

* * *

**Door no. 9: The phone call [revised]**

"Kuzashi-chan, where did you learn to sing?" Marui asked.

"I didn't. I know how to sing but I'm not that good. Sakuno-chan and Rukia-chan are the real singers. Besides, singing is not my forte, art is." Yuriko said.

"What kind of art do you do?" Yukimura asked.

"I like painting and sketching the most." Yuriko said then got her portfolio.

"What's that?" Niou asked.

"It's my portfolio. You can look at the drawings I made if you like." Yuriko said, handing them the portfolio. They took the portfolio and looked at the pictures.

"These are quite good. You really have talent." Yukimura commented.

"Really? That's what Ryoma-kun said too. Sakuno-chan said it was fantastic and I'll make a good artist. Ryoma-kun's and Sakuno-chan's paintings and sketches are quite nice too." Yuriko said.

"Where are the others now?" Kirihara asked.

"Sakuno-chan is handling the boys and Hiyachi-kun is cleaning the mess hall. Rukia-chan is in her room she shares with Sakuno-chan." Yuriko said.

The boys nodded and decided to check on Rukia (Ryoma). Yuriko came with them just in case Ryoma comes out of his room.

* * *

"**Hello. Ryoma-kun, is that you?**" The person on the other line asked.

"**Yes, it's me.**" Ryoma said.

"**You sound troubled. What's the matter?**" The person asked.

"**Well, I have to cross-dress here.**" Ryoma said.

"**Really?**" The person asked, stiffing a laugh.

"**It's not funny. I'm using my code name I always use when I do this.**" Ryoma said.

"**Okay. Okay. I understand Rukia.**" The person said.

"**I'll be putting you on speaker since I still have to check my e-mails.**" Rukia said.

"**You have a nice voice for a boy.**" The person said then chuckled over the phone.

"**Shut up. You know I'm using that device you gave me.**" Rukia said then put his phone in speaker.

"**You're on speaker now and speak Japanese please.**" Rukia said.

* * *

"That was Tsubasa-san, right?" Marui asked.

The others nodded and decided to eavesdrop on Rukia (Ryoma).

"How's camp, Rukia-chan?"

"It's kind of fun. The boys have been working really hard. It's been a month since the start of camp."

"Time flies by fast when you're having fun, right?"

"Yes, it does. When are you coming here?"

"What are you talking about? I'm already here. This place is a big white building. Am I right?"

"Don't play games with me. I know you're just describing the picture to me."

"I may be outside your door right now."

"No, you aren't. Yuriko and our sempai-tachi from Rikkai dai are the only ones outside."

The boys' and Yuriko's eyes had widened.

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"I'll be there next week."

"That's great. Well, I have to go."

"Bye Rukia-chan."

"Bye."

Ryoma opened the door to see the boys of Rikkai dai and Yuriko outside his room.

"What are you guys doing here?" Rukia asked.

"We heard some voices coming from your room so we decided to listen." Yuriko said.

"If you were so curious, you could have just entered my room than eavesdropping. I got nothing to hide." Rukia said with a smirk.

* * *

The next week, a visitor went to camp.

"I'm here, Rukia-chan." The person said then entered the campus.

The person went to the courts after leaving her bags on the side.

"What are you doing here?" A guy asked.

The person ignored him and went her way. The guy got angry and attempted to get hold of her shoulder to make her face him. The visitor swapped his hand away before he could touch her.

"Don't touch me." She hissed.

The guy nodded then left her there. The girl walked around more until she saw the person she was looking for.

"Rukia-chan!" She shouted. Ryoma turned around only to be hugged.

"Rukia-chan, I missed you!" She shouted.

"Hey. Can you get down first?" Rukia asked.

The visitor parted from the hug. That's when she noticed the guys staring at them while some of them are still practicing.

"Welcome to Japan, Rosalind-chan." Rukia said.

"Thanks Rukia-chan." Rosalind said.

"Let me introduce you to everyone." Rukia said. Rosalind nodded.

"Everyone, please stop practicing and come here!" Rukia ordered.

All the boys stopped practicing then went to where Ryoma was.

"What is it Tsubasa-san?" They asked.

"Everyone, please introduce yourselves." Rukia said.

They introduced themselves and answered a few questions from Rosalind.

"My name's Taylor Rosalind. I'm a full-blood American but I know how to speak Japanese fluently enough." Rosalind said.

"Rosalind-chan let me show you to your room." Rukia said.

"Okay. I'll just get my bags first." Rosalind said then left to get her suitcases.

"Everyone, there are certain rules around Rosalind-chan. One, don't ever make her angry or sad. Don't even go to her when she's angry or sad. Leave that to me. Two, don't ever try to escape her hugs. Beg her to let go of you instead. Swallow your pride everyone. And third, don't you dare lie to her." Rukia said in a threatening tone.

They all nodded. A single thought went through the Hyotei and Rikkai dai regulars.

'Why is this scene just like the one back in the hospital with Ohtori-chan?'

* * *

The end of the month was coming fast.

"Everyone, since this is the last day for all of you, today you will have a day off." Hiyachi said.

Everyone cheered. Later, everyone was fooling around or sleeping in his room.

* * *

"Tonight, we have a special performance from Miss Ohtori Sakuno and Miss Tsubasa Rukia. They'll be playing Pachelbel's Canon in D." Yuriko said then the lights turned on to show a piano on stage.

Sakuno was on the piano while Ryoma on the violin. They played with all their hearts. Afterwards, they received a good round of applause.

"You did well Rukia-chan." Hiyachi said when the two went down the stage.

"Thanks." The duo said.

* * *

"Now, Miss Tsubasa would be performing." Yuriko said.

Ryoma went up the stage and sat on the chair on the center. He strummed the guitar.

_**Drew looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

_**What I want and I need**_

_**And everything that we should be**_

He closed his eyes a bit.

_**I'll bet she's beautiful**_

_**That girl he talks about**_

_**And she's got everything**_

_**That I have to live without**_

He remembered his time in America last year for vacation.

_**Drew talks to me**_

_**I laugh 'cause it's just so funny**_

_**I can't even see**_

_**Anyone when he's with me**_

He remembered the pain Rosalind experienced. He opened his eyes and looked at Rosalind.

_**He says he's so in love**_

_**He's finally got it right**_

_**I wonder if he knows**_

_**He's all I think about at night**_

'He probably didn't even know you loved him.' Ryoma thought sadly.

Ryoma gave a bitter look. Rosalind understood that look.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

Ryoma's eyes started to get blurry. Rosalind's eyes as well.

'Ryoma-kun…' Rosalind thought as she noticed the pain in his nearly blurry eyes.

_**Drew walks by me**_

_**Can he tell that I can't breathe?**_

_**And there he goes, so perfectly**_

_**The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

'You were innocent. He was just a blind boy.' Ryoma though as if he was thinking of a story.

_**She better hold him tight**_

_**Give him all her love**_

_**Look in those beautiful eyes**_

_**And know she's lucky 'cause**_

A single thought went through them.

'I wonder if the girl kept her promise.' Ryoma started to sing louder.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

A teardrop landed on his guitar. That's when he noticed he was crying. Rosalind and the audience noticed it too. A drop landed on Rosalind's hand. That's when she noticed she was crying too.

_**So I drive home alone**_

_**As I turn out the light**_

_**I'll put his picture down**_

_**And maybe get some sleep tonight**_

'I hope you moved on.' Ryoma wished as he continued singing.

'I wish I moved on too.' Rosalind thought as if she silently heard Ryoma's wish.

_**'Cuz he's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar**_

_**The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart**_

_**He's the song in the car I keep singing**_

_**Don't know why I do**_

Two more tears dropped on the guitar and her hand.

_**He's the time taken up but there's never enough**_

_**And he's all that I need to fall into**_

_**Drew looks at me**_

_**I fake a smile so he won't see**_

He smiled bitterly as the song ended.

'I hope you're doing well. Living with a broken heart would be hard you know.' Ryoma thought as he stood up and bowed. Everyone clapped their hands.

"Rosalind-chan, something broken may never be the same again but it can always be put back together." Rukia advised.

Rosalind nodded and then gave him a bright smile. She run up to him and gave him a hug when he went down the stage.

"Thanks Ryoma-kun." Rosalind whispered to his ear.

"No problem, Rosalind-chan." Ryoma whispered to her ear as a ghost smile played on his lips.

* * *

Reviews, Comments, Flames and Criticisms are welcomed.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	10. Door no 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Warning: Major OOCness people!

* * *

**Door no. 10: The amusement park [revised]**

"Ryoma-kun, wait up!" Rosalind shouted. Ryoma slowed down.

"Sorry. I didn't want to be late." Ryoma said, not wanting to face his best friend's rage.

"If you didn't want to be late, why did you leave your skateboard at home?" Rosalind asked as she caught up.

"I forgot." Ryoma said with a shrug. Rosalind sighed.

"Okay. Let's just get going." Rosalind started walking ahead.

Ryoma nodded then ran with Rosalind to their destination.

* * *

"Hey guys! Glad you two can make it." Yuriko said.

"Yeah. We left our skateboards so we couldn't get here earlier." Rosalind explained.

"Okay. Sakuno-chan is already inside. Let's go!" Yuriko cheered then entered the amusement park with the rest.

"Why did I come here again?" Ryoma mumbled to himself.

"It's because Sakuno-chan would get angry at you if you don't." Rosalind reminded him.

"It's the same for you too." Ryoma said.

Rosalind nodded then both of them sighed. They really didn't want to spend their Saturday on an amusement park.

* * *

"Wasn't that great guys?" Sakuno asked.

"Yes, it was." Yuriko and Hiyachi said happily. Ryoma and Rosalind nodded then sighed once more.

"You guys are sighing too much today. What's the matter?" Hiyachi asked when the two girls left to buy something.

"We really don't want to be here right now." They said.

"Actually, I don't want to be here too. I just have to put up with them." Hiyachi said.

"Is there a haunted house here?" Rosalind asked suddenly.

"Yes, there is. It's our next stop after this little break. Why?" Hiyachi asked.

"Ryoma-kun, I think we have something to do. Did you bring it?" Rosalind asked, an evil smirk playing on her lips.

"Aa…" Ryoma drifted off, an evil smirk playing on his lips as well.

Hiyachi moved a step back when an evil aura began to surround the two sadists.

'Why do I have such weird friends?' Hiyachi thought then sighed sadly.

* * *

"Ah!" Sakuno and Yuriko shouted as another fake monster appeared before them.

Behind the two girls, Rosalind and Ryoma were having a conversation with Hiyachi and none of the three noticing the two shaking and frightened girls in front of them. Unknown to the Sakuno, Yuriko and Hiyachi, Ryoma was taking pictures of the girls while Rosalind was distracting Hiyachi.

* * *

"That was scary." Sakuno and Yuriko said.

"Really? We didn't notice." Rosalind, Ryoma and Hiyachi said.

"That's because you three were talking all the way!" The two said.

"Not our fault it wasn't scary." The three said.

"You three are so mean." They mumbled when they went home.

Rosalind had a huge grin on her face while Ryoma had a small smirk and Hiyachi just watched his friends.

* * *

"Hey Rosalind, how did you meet Ryoma-kun anyway?" Yuriko asked.

"It was all by coincidence. He was just walking by when my ball rolled off. He threw it back and left with saying a word. We often saw each other after that." Rosalind said with a laugh.

"How old were you both then?" Sakuno asked.

"We were 6 years old by then. It wasn't hard to make him talk back then too." Rosalind said.

Sakuno, Yuriko and Hiyachi looked at Ryoma.

"She didn't speak too much and never heard about my father." Ryoma said.

"I would have never known about Echizen Nanjirou or his tennis if I didn't meet Ryoma-kun then. I wasn't that interested in sports so I never really got that piece of info." Rosalind said with a small laugh.

"So you never knew about Ryoma-kun's father?" Hiyachi asked.

"Yes, that is true. I have seen him in magazines and sometimes, some of my other friends talk about his tennis but I never put any interest." Rosalind said with a small shrug.

"Rosalind-chan was my first friend. Over everyone who always talked to me in sweet words, she's the only one who would complain to me and wouldn't want to be friends with me because of my father's fame." Ryoma added, making Rosalind smile and ruffle Ryoma's hair, which earned her a scowl.

"You're still too cute Ryoma-kun." Rosalind said while chuckling.

* * *

"Rosalind-chan!"

Rosalind turned around to see Yuriko and Hiyachi running towards her with worried faces.

"What happened?" Rosalind asked.

"Ryoma-kun has a headache because he saw his ex-teammates from Junior High downstairs. Sakuno-chan was helping him but couldn't do so since she fainted and we don't know why. They were sleeping when we left to find you but they looked like they were having a nightmare." Yuriko said so fast that her words have jumbled together.

Rosalind didn't understand much what Yuriko said but got the message.

"Lead the way Yuriko-chan." Rosalind ordered.

They ran to the nurse's office to see their friends on the beds sleeping peacefully but their faces say otherwise. They were sweating so badly, like they ran 100 laps around the whole school perimeter on a sunny summer day in winter clothes.

"Yuriko-chan, you said Ryoma-kun's headache started when he saw his ex-teammates. How did he see them exactly?" Rosalind asked as she wiped Sakuno's face with a towel then Ryoma's.

"We were planning on visiting the regulars but we weren't informed that Hyotei and Seigaku's joint practice was today." Yuriko said quickly.

"Yuriko-chan, before you continue what you are saying, take deep breaths and tell me what happened slowly." Rosalind tried to calm Yuriko before she could say another word. Yuriko nodded.

"Ryoma-kun got a headache a few minutes after he saw his ex-teammates. He sat down on a bench and began breathing and sweating heavily. They were so focused on Ryoma-kun that they didn't notice Sakuno-chan limply walking towards Ryoma-kun and we almost didn't notice her as well. They only noticed her when she fainted a few inches before Ryoma-kun." Yuriko said slowly.

"Yuriko-chan and I quickly lifted her up and sat her down next to Ryoma-kun. She, too, was sweating and breathing heavily. Ryoma-kun noticed her and began to cool her off by using the fan Sakuno-chan kept in her pocket and made her lie her head down on his lap." Hiyachi continued.

"He continued doing so even when we told him that we will do it. Even though he was slightly dazed, he continued fanning Sakuno-chan. Then another headache probably hit him because he let go of the fan and clutched his head tightly but was careful enough to not roll Sakuno-chan off the bench. He passed out a few moments later. We took them to the nurse's office and you know the rest." Yuriko finished.

"I see. What do you guys know about Sakuno-chan and Ryoma-kun?" Rosalind asked.

"We, with our sempai-tachi from Rikkai dai and Hyotei, know that Ryoma-kun's father died years ago. We also know that they used to be school mates and that they were in the bus accident." Yuriko said.

"They play tennis in their spare time. They also go to the hospital every weekend to visit the sick children. They also have a brother-sister relationship." Hiyachi said.

"Even though we've known each other for years, we don't know much from their past. What you told us about Ryoma-kun this morning is another thing to add. Ryoma-kun and Sakuno-chan doesn't like to talk about their past and family much." Yuriko said.

"I see. I also know about that since he's been in contact with me but I never knew what you three looked like. He mentions you three in some of his e-mails." Rosalind said.

"Okay." The two said then continued to help Rosalind in making the two comfortable.

* * *

Ryoma and Sakuno woke up.

"Ugh. What am I doing here?" Ryoma asked.

"You guys passed out when we reached the courts. We brought you here as soon as we can and asked help from Rosalind-chan too." Yuriko explained.

"Oh. Why did we pass out?" Sakuno asked.

"Maybe it was the heat. It's pretty hot out today even if it is nearing winter." Hiyachi said while fanning himself a little. The two nodded.

* * *

Ryoma and Sakuno were on their way to the park one winter day when Sakuno's phone rang.

"Hello?" Sakuno asked.

"Sakuno, are you okay? You sound tired."

"I'm okay mom. Why did you call?" Sakuno asked.

"Well, your father and I would be out of town for awhile. Your grandparents have a trip and your sister would be busy with college and would be staying with her friends instead. Your brother said that he would be staying at a friend's house too. I suggest you do the same. I don't want you to be home alone."

"Okay mom. I'll stay with a friend too. I'll give you the details tonight." Sakuno said.

"Okay. Take care Sakuno and don't tire yourself. Bye."

"I promise I won't mom. Bye." Sakuno said then hung up. Sakuno kept her phone.

"Neh, Ryoma-kun. Can I stay over at your house while my family is away?" Sakuno asked.

"I guess so. I'll ask my mom." Ryoma said with a shrug. Ryoma got his phone and called home.

"Hello?"

"Hello, it's me Ryoma." Ryoma said.

"Oh, Ryoma! Why did you call?"

"Sakuno-chan needs somewhere to stay while her family's away." Ryoma stated.

"Tell her she can stay here. We have a spare room right next to yours."

"Sure mom. I'll tell her right away."

"Okay. Tell her to come tonight if she wants to. Bye Ryoma."

"Bye mom." Ryoma said. Ryoma hung up and kept his phone.

"She agreed. Mom also said you can come over tonight if you want." Ryoma said.

"Thanks." Sakuno said. Ryoma nodded.

* * *

Reviews, Comments, Flames and Criticisms are welcomed.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	11. Door no 11

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Warning: Major OOCness and Character Death

A/N: This is where the real story starts. I dedicate this chapter to **a can of ponta**.

"May your wishes be granted through time." ~ Soul

* * *

**Door no. 11: The recital [revised]**

Sakuno came over to Ryoma's house that night after dropping by her house to get her stuff.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay here Rinko-san." Sakuno said the bowed.

"It's okay Sakuno-chan." Rinko said then continued making dinner.

Ryoma showed her to her room, which was right next to his room, and helped her unpack some of her stuff.

Afterwards, Ryoma left Sakuno to her own devices while he does his homework. Sakuno finished her homework as well. They were called for dinner afterwards.

* * *

"Thank you for the food Rinko-san." Sakuno said.

"It's nothing." Rinko said as she placed her own plate of food on the table then sat down.

They said their thanks then began eating in silence.

"How was school, Ryoma and Sakuno-san?" Rinko asked, breaking the silence.

"It was okay." They both said. Later that same night, Sakuno came knocking on Ryoma's door.

"Yes?" Ryoma asked.

"I was just wondering. Why didn't you tell everyone the whole story?" Sakuno asked.

"They're not ready to know it yet." Ryoma said.

"I understand. You better go to sleep, it's getting late. Good night." Sakuno whispered after looking at the time.

"Aa… Good night." Ryoma whispered then entered his room.

Sakuno entered her room afterwards. She remembered the day Ryoma told her about how his father really died.

'I just hope they don't discover the truth earlier than expected.' Sakuno thought worriedly.

Sakuno lied on her bed then quickly fell asleep. Ryoma, on the other hand, didn't fall asleep as quickly as Sakuno.

'They're still too naïve to understand it. I just hope this façade of mine holds up until the right time.' Ryoma wished.

Ryoma stared at the ceiling until he fell asleep a few seconds later. Going into another world were he didn't need to pretend he was fine and everything was okay.

* * *

Ryoma and Sakuno went to the auditorium in silence but it was comforting for the both of them. Things have been getting hard since the music club have chosen both of them to have a recital that afternoon. They have been practicing hard to make sure they don't do any mistakes.

It has been a few weeks since Sakuno stayed in Ryoma's house. Her parents would be coming back at the end of the month. They entered the auditorium, went to the back stage to tell their teacher that they have arrived.

"Okay. The students would be coming here any minute now so please get changed." The teacher in charge said.

The two freshmen nodded then went to their own dressing rooms to get changed. Their clothes were placed on the table.

Sakuno changed into a plain white dress. She had her hair down and wore a white headband to hold her hair back. She had a pair of white strapped heels on her feet and a simple silver bracelet on her right wrist.

Ryoma changed into a plain white suit. He fixed his hair so it wasn't so messy and looked decent enough for the recital. He had a pair of white dress shoes on his feet and a simple silver bracelet on his left wrist.

They left the room afterwards and got to the side of the stage. The teacher in charge decided that, since it is winter, they should wear white clothes. Then and there, they were wearing white clothes with their simple silver friendship bracelet on their wrist.

They waited for their teacher to introduce them then went on stage. There was a grand white piano. The curtains were all black as if highlighting them and the piano on the stage.

"Now, here is Ohtori Sakuno and Takeuchi Ryoma. They're going to play their favorite piece, Ludwig van Beethoven's Canon in D major." The teacher said then left the stage.

Sakuno placed herself on the piano while Ryoma was on the violin. They started playing after a few seconds of waiting.

* * *

Everyone inside the auditorium applauded. They liked the sad melody played by the freshmen.

"You two sure have talent." The teacher said.

"Thank you." They said then went to the dressing room to change back to their uniforms.

After school, they met up with their friends.

"Ryoma-kun! Sakuno-chan!" Yuriko called out.

Ryoma and Sakuno made their way to the table where Yuriko, Hiyachi and Rosalind were.

"Hey." Ryoma and Sakuno greeted.

"Hey." Their friends greeted back.

Then they began talking about what they plan to do for Ryoma's birthday.

* * *

"So it's decided. On the 23rd, we would have a party with sempai-tachi and we'll have a private party on the 24th." Yuriko said. They all nodded.

"Okay. See you on Monday then." Yuriko bid goodbye then left with Hiyachi.

"I better get going too. See you on Monday." Rosalind bid goodbye then left.

Ryoma and Sakuno left the café and went straight to Ryoma's home.

* * *

"We're home." Ryoma said.

Then Ryoma noticed how quiet it was. It was too quiet. Just then, Karupin came running towards Ryoma.

"Hello Karupin." Ryoma said as he patted his cat on the head.

He picked up his cat then noticed that there was some kind of dark liquid on Karupin's paw. He took a closer look then identified it quickly. It was blood.

They went towards the kitchen to see a gruesome scene. It was his dear mother, lying on her own pool of blood. A kitchen knife was on her chest.

"Mom." Ryoma said as tears started to well up.

Sakuno placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Ryoma nodded then called the police.

* * *

It was just a few minutes ago when the police left. They have taken the evidence away and also his mother's body. They said that they will take a few more tests on her before she would be taken to the morgue.

"At first, it was my father then my mother. God, what did I do to deserve this?" Ryoma mumbled to himself as he cried in his room.

Just then, he felt someone hug him. Not caring even if he was showing complete vulnerability to someone, he latched to the person, crying his heart out. It was just yesterday when his mother told him that they'll be going back to America to visit his grandparents for Christmas and now his mother is dead.

"It's okay to cry your heart out Ryoma-kun. I also felt like that when I lost my mother as well. Let's just hope that she's in a better place now but she'll always be looking over you from the heavens." Sakuno said as she held her best friend. Ryoma nodded then unlatched himself from Sakuno.

"You're right. My parents would want me to be happy, not mourning like this. Thank you." Ryoma whispered.

"No problem. You were there when I lost grandma. I would also be here through thick and thin." Sakuno whispered.

"Yeah, we'll always be there through thick and thin." Ryoma muttered with a nod.

They left Ryoma's room to welcome his cousin, Nanako, home and break down the news to her.

* * *

"So, auntie's gone?" Nanako asked with tearful eyes. Ryoma and Sakuno sadly nodded.

Nanako broke down after that. Ryoma and Sakuno did their best to lessen the hurt Nanako felt. Luckily, what they did wasn't in vain. Like Ryoma, Nanako understood what they were saying. She gave them a sad smile.

"I'm glad that I still have you two. Even though you aren't related to us Sakuno-san, you're time with us was like you're a part of this family." Nanako said.

Ryoma nodded and Sakuno gave them a sad smile.

"Thank you Nanako-san. I felt the same way too." Sakuno said.

They talked a bit for awhile. They discussed about the funeral and decided to bury Rinko's body beside Nanjirou's which was buried in the cemetery a couple of blocks away. After that was done, they all went to sleep in their respective rooms.

* * *

Two days after the death of Rinko, her body was buried right next to Nanjirou's grave. Rinko's friends, Nanako, Sakuno and Ryoma attended the burial. It was private so only close friends of Rinko, her relatives and family can attend.

Sakuno was like a daughter she never had so Sakuno was allowed to attend too, courtesy of Nanako and Ryoma. Many sent their condolences and cried during the burial. Ryoma, Sakuno and Nanako were the last ones left afterwards.

"May you rest in peace with dad, mom. I guess his death did some good to me too. Now I know that I must enjoy life to it's fullest since one day, when we least expect it or not, we will leave this world." Ryoma whispered then stood up after placing blue Hyssops on his mother's grave.

"In flower language, Hyssops are for cleanliness, right?" Sakuno asked softly.

"Aa… Mom loved Stars of Bethlehem and Water lilies too." Ryoma answered.

"Ah… Let's go home. We still have to get ready for your party tomorrow. I'm sure Rinko-san would've loved to be there with you and I'm sure she would be there too. In our hearts and in our minds, she'll be always there. Smiling and encouraging us to live on." Sakuno whispered.

"Aa… I know." Ryoma whispered then went home with Nanako and Sakuno.

Sakuno's adoptive parents left again and would be coming back at Christmas so she's staying with Ryoma and his cousin again.

* * *

Reviews, Comments, Flames and Criticisms are welcomed.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	12. Door no 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis.

Warning: Major OOCness, abnormality and many flashbacks.

A/N: I have read the review from someone and I can only say this to whoever wrote that review. I just hope that you are reading this.

"I would just like to say thank you for giving your opinion of my story. I'm sorry if it's so damn boring and not well enough written. Don't read this then."

I would also like to inform to who is reading this that I will inform you when the flashback starts and ends. I am doing this to avoid any confusion in differentiating which are the flashbacks.

That is all for now and may you all enjoy this chapter. I racked my brain enough to plan this out since my mind is drifting off to the real world.

I blame school. We've been very busy with our up-coming activities.

I would also like to thank ZephirusPhaedria for pointing out my lack of vocabs which I would try to improve on.

"May your wishes be granted in time." ~Soul

* * *

**Door no. 12: The party [revised]**

Ryoma and Sakuno placed their masks on before entering the café. Since Rinko's burial was just yesterday, the wound was still fresh and bleeding. No one has heard of it yet and they made sure the media didn't know anything about it and the police keep this confidential.

"We wish you a happy birthday in advance, Ryoma-kun!" Rosalind and Yuriko cheered as Ryoma and Sakuno entered.

Ryoma nodded. The Rikkai dai and Hyotei regulars also greeted him. They kept quiet the whole time.

"What happened to you two? You two seem different today." Hiyachi noticed.

"It's nothing. We were just busy yesterday. Nanako-san just got promoted in her job so we celebrated it." Ryoma waved it off after lying smoothly through his teeth.

"Aa… It was such fun." Sakuno said her faux smile in place.

Everyone, except a certain black-haired junior, shrugged it off and started the party. His presents were all doubled since one half of those were for his birthday and the other half were for Christmas. They had fun and games. A few words and insults were also exchanged too.

* * *

"Aww… The party is about to end. I wish we had more time." Yuriko whined.

"Yeah! Mukahi-sempai was about to teach me how to jump high too!" Rosalind agreed then hugged Gakuto's arm. This earned a few laughs.

"Well, too bad. Maybe sempai can teach you some other time." Hiyachi suggested.

Gakuto nodded then begged Rosalind to release his arm if she still wants him to teach her. Rosalind released Gakuto's arm quickly. A few of them laughed again.

"Well, let's hear a few words from our guest of honor who is not Atobe-sempai." Yuriko joked.

Most of them laughed then it died down when Ryoma was in front of them with Sakuno by his side.

"I'd like to say thank you for coming and for actually bothering to give me gifts for my birthday and Christmas in separate." Ryoma thanked them with a smirk but sincerity was clear in his voice.

"I would also like to thank you for visiting me when I was hospitalized even though we weren't that close." Ryoma stated clearly.

Sakuno nodded and gave them all a sincere smile. Just then, a thought came across their audience.

'Why does this feel like a farewell?'

"I have some news to tell you. Sakuno-chan and I would be going to America for Christmas. Choutarou-sempai, we've already asked permission and they agreed." Ryoma announced. Choutarou just nodded.

"So we won't be here for awhile but we hope to stay in contact to all of you while we are there. Life can get pretty dull if your friends aren't there. Even though how weird and unique they are." Sakuno said with a small hollow chuckle, though the hollowness was only noticed by some people.

"Sadly, we are leaving this night to be able to get a proper place to stay there. So would like to say _**adieu**_, **farewell** and good bye for now. That is all. Please excuse us." Ryoma ended his speech then left the front with Sakuno.

They were all stunned that they didn't notice Ryoma and Sakuno leave some things behind and leave the café they reserved for this party.

"What just happened?" Marui asked.

"They just left." Hiyachi said.

"Hey look. They left a note for us." Gakuto said.

"But it's written in English. Maybe Rosalind-chan can read it to us since she's the most fluent in English." Yuriko suggested. Rosalind nodded.

"It says 'To Rosalind-chan who is probably reading this to everyone right now. Please tell everyone to listen to this to the end and understand it properly.'" Rosalind started with a sweat drop. The others sweat dropped then sat down again and listened carefully.

"Sakuno-chan and I would be leaving not only for Christmas. Choutarou-sempai, I have already spoken with your parents and they agreed. When you're reading this, we are probably on our way to the airport. I'm sorry that our time was short but it was meaningful." Rosalind continued, feeling sad already.

"Guys, always remember this. 'In life, there are no such things as accidents or coincidences. There is only inevitability.' I'm sure that when you understand what this truly means, we're already away from Japan." Rosalind continued in a low yet slightly confused tone.

"_**Adieu**_, **farewell** and good bye, my friends. May your wishes be granted through time. This was from Ryoma Takeuchi, which was formerly known as Ryoma Echizen." Rosalind ended with a sad and tired sigh. Silence reigned over them.

"So, they won't be back after Christmas season." Yuriko said sadly.

"Yeah, Ryoma-kun didn't even say when they will be coming back. I hope it's soon." Rosalind wished, looking at the dark and cloudy sky.

* * *

One month. It has been one month since Ryoma and Sakuno left. It has been one month since they all saw them. It has been one month since the heard from them.

Yuriko, Hiyachi and Rosalind always sent e-mails to the two every week. They haven't received any replies from the two. Back at the café, they didn't understand what Ryoma meant until three from Rikkai dai and Hyotei spoke up.

Surprisingly, the three who spoke up were Kirihara, Marui and Oshitari. Well, Oshitari wasn't much of a shocker for this but Kirihara and Marui were. What Oshitari said wasn't that deep compared to what Marui said, but what Kirihara said was the most meaningful of them all.

Oshitari said that Ryoma meant everything was meant to be. All of the happenings like the accident, him forgetting his ex-teammates in junior high, meeting everyone and the death of people close to him and Sakuno.

Marui said that everything was supposed to happen, like in a script. All the happenings that Oshitari said were the ones he was talking about. Even when Sakuno got adopted, Rosalind visiting Ryoma, Ryoma and Sakuno told them after camp, and them suffering Sakuno's wrath.

Kirihara said that everything was planned, meant to be, just like fate. If Ryoma's father didn't die, he would still be in America. If not, he wouldn't be in Hyotei. If Sakuno's grandmother didn't die, she wouldn't have transferred to Hyotei, gotten friends with Hiyachi and Yuriko and became closer to Ryoma.

If the accident didn't happen, they wouldn't be there right now. All friends and rivals together, making stronger bonds with each other. If Rosalind didn't visit Ryoma, they wouldn't have met her. There are more things that happened that made them where they are now. It was also their decisions why there are there too.

* * *

[Flashback]

"Our fate is split in our choices and others choices as well. Whatever we may choose, there's something ahead of us until our next choice we will dwell upon. May we expect it or not, it will happen." Kirihara ended his speech.

Kirihara expected something like this would happen. One or two of his friends would suffer more than them and one day, move away. But, as he expected that, he also expected whoever they are would come back sooner or later.

[A/N: I'm sorry if he seems too different. I need someone who fits the scene and Kirihara is the only one I got. That and I like Kirihara after Ryoma. Kya~]

Everyone was quiet now. Some of them had tears in their eyes after hearing Kirihara's speech. Only then did they realize that what Kirihara said was right. If does happenings didn't happen and those decisions weren't made, they wouldn't be then and there.

"Hey look everyone. There's a tape recorder under Ryoma-kun's seat." Hiyachi pointed out. They played the recorder.

"By the time you find this, we're sure that Kirihara-sempai already told you the meaning of what Ryoma-kun said." They heard Sakuno's voice say. They wondered how they guessed right.

"I'm sure you all are wondering how we guess right, ahn?"

They heard Ryoma's voice ask, in a voice similar to Atobe's. They nodded as if the two can see them.

"We've have been keeping an eye over all of you. We noticed that, among all of you, Kirihara-sempai is the most, how do you say it, mature. Some of you might be wondering what we mean by that."

They heard Sakuno's voice reason out. Some of them stared at Kirihara then at the tape recorder.

"Kirihara-sempai, even though he acts childish at times, understands the importance and value of everything and everyone, which we can call mature. The information about hitsuzen is something you often hear and, sadly, trample on."

They heard Ryoma's voice explain seriously albeit sadly.

"We hope you understood Kirihara-sempai's speech. As I said earlier, we've keeping an eye on you and the reason would show itself on the right time, like the truth."

They heard Sakuno's voice cryptically say.

"That's all for now. My house is still there and you can visit and stay there if you want. Just don't break anything and I would be happy enough not to tell everyone about your little secrets. Adieu, farewell and good bye again. May your wishes be granted in time. This is from Ryoma and Sakuno-chan, signing off."

They heard Ryoma's voice say then the tape stopped. Silence reigned over them again.

[End of flashback]

* * *

"Kirihara-sempai, what are you doing here?"

Kirihara was brought out of his reverie when he heard someone's voice. He turned around to see his teammates with some of them were a little out of breath, Yuriko, Hiyachi and Rosalind.

"It was nothing. I was just thinking about something." Kirihara mumbled, pushing the subject away.

"Ah. Well, we and sempai-tachi were looking for you since you didn't go to the café." Hiyachi stated.

"Ah. Guys, I have something to tell you." Kirihara remembered he had to tell them about the two freshmen.

"What is it?" Yukimura asked.

"Takeuchi and Ryuzaki are coming here." Kirihara said.

"What did you say?" Marui asked.

"Takeuchi and Ryuzaki are coming back to Japan from America. They'll be here tomorrow." Kirihara repeated.

'I guess they do have the right to know. I think it's better if they don't know why they're coming back.' Kirihara thought rationally.

Kirihara drifted away from them quickly to avoid their questions. He tuned them out then looked at the scenery he was looking at awhile ago. He was near the beach and the waters were so alluring while he stared at it. It reminded him a bit of what Ryoma told him over the phone just a few minutes ago.

* * *

[Flashback]

"Hello? Who is this?" Kirihara asked as he answered his phone on his way to his usual spot near the beach instead of going to the café like they planned.

"Kirihara-sempai, this is Ryoma speaking."

"Ah. Takeuchi, what made you call?" Kirihara asked.

"Well, Sakuno-chan and I are currently in the airport on our way there." Ryoma said.

"Ah. How are you and Ohtori doing?" Kirihara asked.

"Sempai, it is Ryuzaki now. Ryoma-kun asked Choutarou-kun's parents to disown me by my request. They agreed since we begged them enough and promised to take care of ourselves." Sakuno explained.

"By the way, we're doing fine." Ryoma added.

"Ah. It's been a month since you guys left. What made you guys take so long?" Kirihara asked.

"My mom died three days before the party last month. Her burial was the day before the party. We went here for Christmas and for a small vacation for winter break." Ryoma explained.

"So that's why you said you left not only for Christmas break but I'm sad to hear that. I'm sure you, Ryuzaki and Nanako-san will get over it eventually." Kirihara said.

"Ah. Well, the reason we're coming back so early is because something happened here in America." Ryoma reasoned.

"What happened?" Kirihara asked. Ryoma explained their situation to Kirihara.

"I see. I wish you guys the best of luck then. I'll be telling them you'll be coming back tomorrow." Kirihara said.

"Okay. See you then sempai. Bye." Ryoma said.

"Bye." Kirihara said then hung up. He stared at the raging waters after that.

[End of flashback]

* * *

"Kirihara-sempai."

Kirihara didn't move.

"Kirihara-sempai."

He still didn't move.

"Kirihara-sempai!"

"Huh?" Kirihara asked, not knowing what happened.

"Are you okay, Kirihara-sempai?" Rosalind asked.

"You seem quite distracted awhile ago." Rosalind added.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about something." Kirihara said then stared at the sky once more.

* * *

"Kirihara-sempai seems more mature now, neh?" Yuriko whispered to the others.

"Yeah. I guess what Ryoma-kun and Sakuno-chan said before was right." Hiyachi said.

"But why did Kirihara call Ohtori-chan, 'Ryuzaki'?" Marui asked.

"We don't know. We haven't heard from them ever since they left." Rosalind said with her face full of worry. The rest either looked at Kirihara or at the ground.

'Just what happened to him?'

That same thought went through the minds of the regulars, excluding Kirihara, and the trio.

* * *

Reviews and Comments are welcomed.

Hope you liked this chapter!


	13. Important Author's Note!

Dear readers who actually read **_Closed Doors_** and is waitin' for the next chapter,

I'm sad to say but this story will **not** be updated _anymore_.

In other words, discontinued.

Someone already gave me an idea so it will be on action starting on **November 1**.

I will _not_ update this anymore but I will _not_ delete it until the I finish "Closed Doors".

If you have _anything_ you might want to **add** **or** **change** in the _current_ chapters, please PM me so we could discuss it.

If you place it in the review, my reply to your review would be PMed to you.

I'm just informing all of you, the readers of this story, about this update.

I'm sorry but that's the way it has to be.

"May your wish be granted in time."

Signed, Soul Suzuya


End file.
